Busted
by Piper16
Summary: Continuation of The Only One


The Only One:  
  
Syaoran liked Sakura. Sakura liked Syaoran also but she thinks that Eriol is very sweet. Syaoran was full already and decided to ask Sakura's feelings towards him. What would be Sakura's answer? Will she pick Syaoran or Eriol instead? Find it out all the way to the end of the Chapter!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Part Two: Busted  
  
Dismissal Time:  
  
"Sakura, can I go to your house this afternoon?" Eriol asked Sakura after their teacher left the classroom. "Sure." Sakura smiled. Syaoran saw Sakura blushed a little bit and his temper went back again. "Sakura, please do call me tonight." Tomoyo said to Sajura as she placed her bag to her shoulders. "Okay." Sakura answered. "Well, I have to go now. Bye Sakura. Bye Eriol. Bye Syaoran. See you guys tomorrow." Tomoyo waved goodbies to the three. "Bye Tomoyo!" Eriol said. "Take care." Sakura added. Syaoran saw Eriol staring at Sakura. "Sakura, I have to go now. See you tomorrow. Bye." Syaoran went to kiss Sakura at her cheek. Sakura was shocked of what Syaoran did. Syaoran didn't kissed her ever since. Sakura blushed. "See you tomorrow Li Syaoran!" Eriol said but Syaoran ingored him.  
  
When Eriol and Sakura were walking down the street to Sakura's house, Sakura thought of an idea. "Um, Eriol, do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? Coz you see, my dad's in Chicago doing some little work and my big brother, Touya will sleep at his friends house, Yukito. So I'm all alone. Do you wanna come?" Sakura said perfectly clear. Eriol smiled. "Sure. I'll be glad to. Why don't you wait for me at your house while I'll go back to my house and get some clothes?" Eriol suggested. "Okay. See you later!" Sakura called and ran to her house.  
  
After one hour...  
  
Ding.  
  
Dong.  
  
The doorbell rang. Sakura immediately opened the door. "Come in Eriol. Feel free to comfort yourself." Sakura welcomed Eriol. "Thanks Sakura." Eriol smiled. "I'll show you your room. Follow me." Sakura led him to thier guest room. "Here it is. If you need something, feel free to ask me." Sakura said. "Thanks but I'll be fine." Eriol said. "ill just be in the kitchen, making our dininer." Sakura said. "You need some help?" Eriol asked kindly. "I'll be fine. Thanks." Sakura answered and went back to the kitchen.  
  
After dinner...  
  
Sakura was washing the dishes while Eriol helped her by cleaning the table. After they cleaned the kitchen, they went to the living room. "Sakura, the food was great." Eriol said. "Thanks." Sakura flush. Sakura was about to sit down on the couch when she fainted.  
  
Eriol cathed her. He carried Sakura up to her room. He touched her forehead and felt that Sakura was burning with fever. He immediately went back downstairs to put some cold water on a basin and he took out his handkerchief. He went to find a thermometer and a medicine for fever on Sakura's medicine kit. He went back to Sakura's room with everything he needed. He made Sakura drink the medicine and he wiped her whole face and neck with the wet hanky. He placed the thermometer to Sakura's armpit and let it read her temperature about 15 minutes. After, he pulled the thermometer from Sakura's armpit and read her temperature. "37.5 degrees Celsuis. It decreased. Thank God." Eriol said to himself.  
  
It was already 10:30 in the evening when he recalled that Sakura should call Tomoyo, so Eriol made a call to Tomoyo's house. The phone rang. "Hello? Tomoyo speaking. What can I do for you?" Tomoyo answered the phone. "hello. Tomoyo, its me, Eriol. Look, Sakura's sick and I've slept over with her for tonight. She can't talk to you today. ut don't worry, she's fine now." Eriol said. "Oh, thanks Eriol. Take good care of Sakura. Good night. Bye." Tomoyo said. "Good night." Eriol hang up. He went to his room and got a blanket and a pillow and placed it to Sakura's room. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" Eriol answered. "Hello? Touya?" Syaoran asked from the other line. "No. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran?" Eriol recognizes Syaoran's voice. "Eriol? What are you doing at Sakura's house at this time?" Syaoran shouted from the speaker. He was angry and wondering why Eriol is at Sakura's house tonight.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hehehe! What do you think is the reaction of Sakura in the next story when she founds out that Syaoran knew that Eriol was at her house last night?  
  
Please review and give some feedbacks. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
